Demise
Demise, known as Ukblinro (our Blin god) to the Moblins, is the name given by Hylia to a powerful Druthulidi that survived the purge of the Golden Goddesses. Demise is believed to embody the rung of wrath. Characteristics Demise usually appears as a large eyeless mouth-like creature, covered in metallic black scales with glowing red veins. In this form he has no legs and moves with countless setae under the lower half of his body. Demise has also appeared in a much more humanoid form that sports the same black and red coloration. It is unknown which of these two forms are his true identity. Personality Demise has been noted for having a very straightforward and obvious personality. He tends to be direct and maintains an aura of control over himself. Even when angered he tends to remain collected. Demise also seems to have a sense of honor; a trait not found in any other known Druthulidi. He prefers fair fights and would rather surrender when outmatched rather than resort to underhanded tactics to gain an advantage, as was demonstrated when he surrendered to Hylia. He also shuns the use of possession, preferring to win the allegiance of servants through fear or respect. Though Demise is physically genderless, it tends to prefer being referred to as male. Demise also has a passion for violence, simply travelling across the cosmos to fight and achieve dominance, it is this trait that leads to his quest for the Triforce, as a means to best Hylia. Powers and Abilities Demise tends to use overpowering physical strength rather than the more supernatural powers his kind displays. Demise will usually ram, crush, impale, and outright consume any opponent or target that faces him. Demise also seems to have the ability to shapeshift or otherwise deceive onlookers as other Druthulidi are capable of. He has appeared in a much smaller humanoid form to both Hylia and Ganon. Like other Druthulidi, Demise likely has the ability to possess individuals but refuses to do so, openly claiming that it is a cowardly act. Demise also has the ability of teleportation, being able to seemingly travel across Hyrule with ease as well as traverse to other planets and realms. History Prehistory Alongside the other Druthulidi, Demise arrived in Hyrule after hearing the summons of the six traitorous First Sages. The Druthulidi initially allied with the First Sages against their loyal sister Sulkaris but quickly betrayed them and began to battle against the First Sages and each other for domination over Hyrule. Rather than dominating the life of the planet, Demise simply preferred to destroy it in order to deny other demons a means to oppose him. Demise was easily defeated by his own kind and cast into a chasm. He remained trapped deep within the earth for centuries, but was protected when the First Sages allied with Majora to deal with the other Druthulidi. Ancient Age Demise awoke from a long slumber and came upon the Moblins. Respecting and fearing his power, the Moblins easily started to worship and serve Demise. After expanding their empire and amassing an army, Demise began a campaign of conquest against the kingdom of Akkala. His forces were held at bay after the Akkalans created the Goddess Hylia to oppose him. Hylia eventually set out to commit genocide against the Moblins and kill all of Demise's worshipers. She laid siege to the Moblin capital with Hylian Trebuchets and her army of mages, though Demise's massive size proved too much. Hylia engaged in battle with Demise herself, plunging him into the city and incinerating the capital with holy fire. Demise immediately respected Hylia's superior strength and withdrew from Hyrule after his defeat, after telling her that she has done more damage to the world than he ever did by twisting the children of the Goddesses into her own personal cadre of followers. Rise of Ganon Demise eventually returns to Hyrule and is dismayed that the Moblins have yet to be conquered and Hylia is nowhere to be found. Furious, Demise sets out to continue his original plan and conquer Hyrule. Instead of a direct approach, Demise plans on using the source of Hylia's power, the Triforce, to destroy those that oppose him. He chooses Ganon, an orphaned Moblin boy, to be his champion and trains him to be a powerful general and warrior, who eventually becomes King of the Moblins. Demise uses Ganon to kidnap Princess Nylin Zelda I to learn where the Triforce is hidden. After Bongo uses the Eye of Truth, Princess Zelda eventually reveals the location of the Triforce to Ganon: hidden under the throne room in Hyrule Castle. Demise then allows Ganon to make alliances with the traitorous Sheikah, Gerudo, and Darknut Legion so that their combined armies would be able to assault Hyrule Castle. With the combined Moblin, Dark Interloper, and Darknut armies assembled, Demise monitors the battle for Hyrule Castle; specifically the two other Druthulidi, Vaati and Dethl, masterminds behind the leaders of the Darknut Legion and the Dark Interlopers. After Ganon defeats Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule he fails to find the Triforce hidden under the throne room as he was told. Bongo uses the Eye of Truth to discover the locations from the King, but deceives both Ganon and Demise by telling them it was moved to Spectacle Rock on Death Mountain. Ganon takes control of Death Mountain from the Volvagians and Gorons and starts to extract the Triforce from its cradle, but there's nothing inside it. Demise and Ganon realise they were both betrayed by Bongo just before Ganon is then slain by Princess Zelda I. Enraged by the traitorous Sheikah and knowing he was once again bested, Demise makes a temporary alliance with Princess Zelda in hopes that he could enact revenge on Bongo. Demise promises that once Bongo had been defeated, he would respectfully withdraw from Hyrule with the rampaging Moblin armies unless the Hylians invade the Moblin homelands again. When the Zora army led by Rutela launches an assault on the Water Temple to stop Bongo, Demise enters the fray and is caught in a chaotic fight between Bongo's Interlopers, Twinrova's Gerudo, and Veran's Fairies. Demise manages to fight through and reach Bongo, but is attacked by Veran. Though he successfully manages to amputate two of Veran's arms and survive her attacks, he is flung into Lake Hylia by her powers and unable to stop Bongo before Impa reaches and deals with the traitorous Sheikah. The Gerudo Wars With Ganon defeated, Demise withdraws from his plans of conquest and spends the next decade watching over the Moblins and monitoring Hylian expansion. True to their word, the Hylians move east and avoid all contact west of Ordona Province. Demise keeps his word and forces the Moblins to reject the the offer of an alliance from the Gerudo and Darknuts to invade Hyrule. Return of Sulkaris Demise is briefly seen by Tetralyna in her vision, retreating into the depths of the earth. Quotes about Demise * It finds joy in the destruction of all things, creation is abhorrent in the heart of this one. Should it last the world would be endlessly destroyed. Bodies would be rended and broken. The rivers would flow with blood and the mountains coated in flames. All would meet their demise at its hand, until there was but itself left. Category:Moblins Category:Deities Category:Bosses Category:Druthulidi Category:Heroes Category:Demise